Clone Wars Chapter 20
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Clone Wars | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 10 | schrijver= | director= Genndy Tartakovsky | productienummer= 120 | datum eerste uitzending= 2004, 8 april | vorige= Clone Wars Chapter 19 | volgende= Clone Wars Chapter 21 }} Clone Wars Chapter 20 was de twintigste aflevering van Star Wars: Clone Wars. Het was de laatste aflevering van het tweede seizoen en was de eerste aflevering die langer dan drie minuten duurde. Previously on Star Wars: Clone Wars Onder de lichtflitsen van de bliksemstralen, naderde het gevecht tussen Anakin Skywalker en Asajj Ventress de ontknoping op Yavin 4. Anakin versloeg Ventress maar daarvoor moest hij op het randje van de Dark Side balanceren. Ventress verdween in een eindeloze ravijn... Synopsis Na het duel op Yavin 4 blijkt er ook definitief een einde te komen aan de Battle of Muunilinst. Voolvif Monn leidt de Clone Troopers tegen de laatste verdeding van de Intergalactic Banking Clan. Even later meldt Obi-Wan Kenobi dat de Droids gedeactiveerd zijn en dat de overwinning een feit is. Captain Fordo waarschuwt Kenobi voor een naderend schip dat hetzelfde was dat Anakin achtervolgde. Kenobi voelt echter de aanwezigheid van zijn Padawan. Anakin moet toegeven dat Kenobi gelijk had en dat hij in een valstrik is gelopen van Ventress. Op het moment dat Obi-Wan Anakin een bolwassing wil geven, ontvangt hij echter een oproep van Daakman Barrek op Hypori. Het noodsignaal over een nieuwe 'droid General' wordt plotseling afgebroken. thumb|left|250px|Anakin & Obi-Wan Op Hypori heerst er een ware chaos na een veldslag. Duizenden B2 Super Battle Droids omsingelen een gecrashte Acclamator-class Cruiser en Barreks Comlink werd blijkbaar geplet door een ijzeren voet. In de ruïnes van het wrak verzamelen een aantal Jedi: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr en Padawan Sha'a Gi. Onder leiding van Ki-Adi vragen de Jedi zich af hoe ze General Grievous kunnen afstoppen. Mundi spreekt hen moed in om samen te blijven en om Grievous in groep te bekampen. De spanning en druk wordt de onstuimige Sha'a Gi te veel en Grievous vertrappelt hem zonder verpozen. In het volgende gevecht bewijst Grievous zijn kunde met de Lightsabers. De Jedi kunnen hem amper wat maken terwijl Grievous zijn Lightsabers rondzwiert. K'Kruhk wordt uitgeschakeld in het gevecht en raakt gewond. Voor Tarr Seirr betekent Hypori wel zijn einde wanneer Grievous hem doodt. Aayla Secura en Shaak Ti raken gewond zodat alleen Ki-Adi-Mundi als laatste Jedi overblijft. Op Coruscant voelt Yoda nogmaals de Dark Side neerdalen over de Clone Wars. thumb|right|250px|Jedi op Hypori Index Nieuw *General Grievous *Daakman Barrek *Voolvif Monn *Sha'a Gi *Tarr Seirr *Hypori *Kaleesh Personages *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Fordo *San Hill *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *K'Kruhk *Yoda Droids *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *OG-9 Homing Spider Droid Locaties *Muunilinst **Harnaidan *Hypori *Coruscant **Jedi Temple Schepen *CR20 Troop Carrier *Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor **Azure Angel Species *Mens *Cerean *Shistavanen *Twi'lek *Togruta *Whiphid *Muun *Neimoidian Schepen & Voertuigen *Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Ginivex-class Starfighter *LAAT/i Gunship *SPHA-T Wapens *Lightsaber *DC-15A Blaster Rifle *E-5 Blaster Rifle Achter de schermen *Dit was de eerste verschijning van General Grievous. *De cliffhanger van deze aflevering werd pas voortgezet in Clone Wars Chapter 21. category:Televisie category:Clone Wars afleveringen